Out of the Woods
by Phrontistery
Summary: 19 year-old Percy Jackson finds himself stealing from the beautiful, alluring, and powerful Annabeth Chase, who happens to be the daughter of a multi-billionaire. When they cross paths again, he almost slips and tells her what the money was for- or who it was for. As Percy struggles to keep the weekly ransom a secret as well as pay for it, he also finds himself falling in love.
1. Unexpected Happenings

**October 2013**

The adrenaline pumped through my veins as I approached inconspicuously to my next target. She awaited unknowingly, and I could further see as she gripped the leather strap accordingly to her subconscious. That would be good retail on Amazon. I pulled out my iPod and used the reflection to view the object. It had no scratches, stains, or setbacks. I looked up through my hood and saw no police or police cars in sight. I then again regarded my victim and confirmed. She had brand-name boots and trademark clothes. Her aura almost screamed rich snob. Her friend with electric blue eyes had the same disposition. She has silver sterling earrings as well as what seemed as a gold plated necklace. She tapped on her phone, showing it to my soon-to-be-victim. They laughed and Blue Eyes mimicked a picture, puffing her cheeks out and spreading her arms out as if she was… on a diving board.

My mind clicked, realizing they were looking at pictures. If my victim did the same, I had an open shot. I waited accordingly, playing the gimmick of using my phone. A few seconds later, she put her arms out and wobbled them, mimicking the picture they viewed. I took my move and ran from my stance, grabbing her purse off of her shoulder. The fake gold chain rattled in my hand as I ran down the street, my mind not wondering why the girls weren't calling for help or chasing after-

My thoughts cut off as an electric shock ran up the arm that held the purse. It then crawled up onto my whole body. I fell to the littered pavement, holding my arm. Gucci heels clicked behind me, growing closer and closer as the girls approached, laughing. I struggled to get up, but the electric shock remained rattling in my body, causing me to fall back down. My "victim" snatched her purse from the pavement, and her friend dug her heel into my spine as she called me an "Asshole criminal". She pulled my arms back behind my head and I felt metal cuff my wrists together.

"Petty theft for a petty thief." Blue Eyes said. She read me my rights as she tugged me up. "By the way, thanks for helping me." She said to her younger friend, who seemed about nineteen or so.

"Anytime!" My victim laughed and pulled a police radio from her purse. She hit a button on the side as the transmissions were cut off momentarily as she said, "Alpha alpha, Thalia got em',"

Her finger left the button as the reply said, "Great but you don't have to say 'Alpha alpha.'"

My victim laughed as Blue Eyes, or who they call Thalia, tugged me into a nearby police car hidden in an alley way. Damn it. "It just sounds cooler!"

**Six Hours Later**

After I was released with yet another warning and fine, I stormed into my small house wedged between two abandoned corporate buildings. Once I walked in, I threw the car keys to my left, where a shelf stocked with empty booze bottles lay. Just beyond that shelf was a small and poorly made couch imported from China that I found at the dump. It was still in the crate when I found it. Lucky me. In front of that had the outdated "box TV" perched on a cabinet. I walked over to flip through the VHS tape pile on the dinged up coffee table. I picked upcoming The Little Mermaid, and scratched off the 1.99 sticker left on it from The Salvation Army. I hastily put it in the player where it displayed it poorly. I reclined on the crumb-littered sofa and watched the classic Disney film. It was only five minutes later when I got the satanic phone call. I answered it reluctantly after pausing the movie, pressing the worn down Call button just after six rings.

"Do you have this week's ransom?" The brooding but familiar voice said from the ear piece.

"Not yet." My voice strained, and nervously I asked, "Can I get you double next week?"

The deep auto toned voice replied after a moment's wait, "This one time. And don't forget our deal. I have all eyes on you. I _know_ when you are at the police station and when you are not. Don't mess up next time." The click from the receiving side ended the call. I sighed in relief and bent over, feeling underneath the couch. I felt the cold metal barrel and instantly calmed down. My hand slipped left of the object to find a wad of papers. I grabbed the crinkled mass from the floor and opened it up. I read off options I had until I met the full ransom.

_I could continue stealing or give a hand at armed robbery. But I don't have the proper weapons._

I sighed yet again, and turned to my only alternative I found left. I grabbed the phone from the coffee table and dialed the ten digit number. It rang a couple of times until a click signaled it had been picked up.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Nico. Got any parties? I need to forget some things." I said, running a hand through my hair.

He chuckled- not evilly, which is a first –and replied, "You say that every week. Tonight's fantastic bash is in the old abandoned Miller factory for some girls' birthday. I hear there's going to be hot chicks and a special surprise. Also pot. Lots and lots of pot."

I thanked him hesitantly and as I began hang up I stopped. "Nico? I need some honest advice here."

"Go for it but I'm no therapist." He said, and I heard some crunching and crinkling, like he was eating potato chips.

"When does it ever get better?"

He paused for a moment and said, "After Bianca died, it seemed like nothing would ever get better. It was only then I realized there was nothing for to get better." A few seconds later the other line cut off.

**Dear future reviewers,**

**What do you think's up with the auto toned voice phone call?**

**Can you guess who was helping out Thalia? Can you believe she's a cop?**

**Also, is it surprising Nico can be so deep? And should Nico be his only best friend or should I throw in someone like Grover for support?**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the characters and any relation to anyone outside of this story. This story is fictionalized and does not mean to offend or discriminate anyone if they do feel so that way. **

**Love your friendly neighborhood Phrontistery**


	2. Unwelcome Meetings

**October 2013**

As my 1997 red Honda Accord neared the alleyway of which the factory was located, immediately the scent of pot was in the air. A variety of cars of different years lined up against the curb, where a thick smoke obscured the poorly relit neon sign of the Miller factory. Several punk looking people had entered the building and I struggled to find a decent parking spot. I suited for a small space between a red van of which had black spray paint on it reading _Satanic Rush_ and a fairly new Convertible which stood out in the neighborhood. I unbuckled my seatbelt and quickly scanned the car for anything people would steal. I grabbed a half-a-pack of cigarettes and a nickel then threw them into the glove compartment. I stepped outside of the car, slamming the dented door, and approached the smog cloud of pot smoke. A few stragglers lay drunk (or too high to realize it) outside the metal door, giggling creepily and commenting on how great your skin looked. I quickly stepped aside a drunk woman to enter the factory.

Inside, there were empty stainless steel barrels the size of half my car, lined up against the wall. On the floor there lay a rainbow of colors of glass shards, many in so tiny fragments you could barely register. A few feet from the door was a fold out table with an assortment of pastries, cakes, alcohol, and obviously tainted punch bowls. Above it had a dirt covered sign that read _Happy Birthday Katie!_ That hung limply from the ceiling. In front of the table had a couch- much like mine I might add –with a passed out teenager teetering on the edge. It was lined up perfectly with a stained and shattered window that had a view of a very beautiful brick wall. Notice the sarcasm. In the middle of the room, there was two fold up chairs which sat a man who was giving someone a detailed butterfly tattoo. Get this- the customer was a man. Behind him stood a long line of people; perhaps the tattoos were free.

In the corner was a very-drunk Nico and some punk girl with red hair and blue eyes. She had a party hat on and a skimpy dress. Must be Katie.

I walked around for a bit, examining people as the shards of glass crunched beneath my weight. I made my way towards the fold up table where the food was. I kept my hands in my jean pockets as I leaned over to sniff the brownies. Pot brownies to be exact. As I leaned back, a stoner grabbed one and bit into it feverishly. I backed away as he reached his high and examined his hands excitedly. I power-walked to the couch, and sat down. The teenager who once had been on it, fell off and I propped my feet up on his side. I stared mindlessly at the brick wall of the alleyway, questioning why I even came here in the first place. It was stupid and idiotic of me- If the cops crashed this place and I got arrested, I'd be history.

I felt the weight of the couch slightly even out as a girl with honey blonde hair sat down, propping her feet up on the drunk man as well. She looked like a stereotypical Californian girl but the stormy gray eyes ruined the picture. She wore a red short-sleeved plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. A shark tooth necklace hung lowly from her collar, dipping slightly in her cleavage. I could easily see her jeans and boots were brand name apparel. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, just as she met my gaze at her.

"What?" She said. "Are you stoned?"

I laughed off handedly. "Wouldn't dream of it. Why are you in a dump like this?"

"What do you mean?" The girl seemed honestly confused.

I nodded at her jeans and boots. "You obviously have money. Why not go get your own pot?"

She closed her eyes and raised one finger defensively. "First off- I'm not even using the pot. Second- I'm only here for my friend Piper. She broke up with her boyfriend Dylan and the only way I can support her was by going to a pot party." She then revealed her stormy gray eyes once more and channeled it into a glare. "Why are _you_ here?"

I sighed. "Thought it'd be more of a booze party. I need to forget some things." I ran a hand through my hair. "And I don't exactly trust that beer over there. It's Budweiser. Yuck." I wrinkled my nose.

"Ooh," The girl taunted. "Need to forget some things? What did you do, find your girlfriend cheating on you with your best friend? I could imagine it."

"Wow," I said, exasperated. "That was low, and here's a couple of things you need to note. No, I don't have a girlfriend and if I did she didn't cheat on me. And if I happened to get one, it wouldn't be my best friend because he's too busy fucking birthday girl Katie in the corner over there." She followed my gaze to the dark corner, viewing the back of Nico's head.

The girl blinked and looked towards back my sea-green eyes. "O-okay… I did not need to see that. And they need to get a room." She shuddered visibly. She studied me for a few seconds then narrowed her eyes. "Are you freaking serious… you're that guy!"

I scoffed loudly. "Thank you for noticing my current status of being male."

"I said _that guy_ not just _a guy_. That means I recognize you idiot." She said. "And you're that guy Thalia arrested today with my help."

"If you don't mind," I replied, "I'd like you to refrain from saying people's names I probably don't know, even though you're lucky I _do _know your fantastic cop-friend Thalia. Thank her for shitting on my chances of-" I caught myself. "Never mind." I stood up and brushed my jeans off. "I got to go."

"Wait- what were you going to say?" She asked. I ignored her and began walking away, passing many stoners and couples doing things that weren't exactly 'PG'. "I'm Annabeth by the way, dickhead." She called.

"I'm Percy. Hope to see you never!" I said as I exited, flipping her off as I walked out of the metal warehouse.

**Hello future reviewers!**

**That was a horribly written chapter, I do apologize. It was written at 1:30 AM! (Too much Mountain Dew)**

**How bad was my work on this chapter?**

**I know Annabeth was out of character, but in the books when Percy and Annabeth met, they were sort of hostile. How do you think I should make them run into each other? I have an idea. No hints! ;)**

**Can you guess what DC Comics couple I'm basing this off of? Hint: They're not super heroes and they're from Arrow! Whoever guesses gets a magical shout out! **

**I need drama! Submit your fantastic reviews today!**

**Sincerely your one true love, Phrontistery. **


	3. The Supposed Start

**October 2013**

I wedged my dented car between a dumpster and a white Chevrolet, unbuckling my seatbelt and locking the car doors. The helpless wail of sirens sounded about five blocks away, slowly exiting my audio range. As I approached my house, I twirled my keys around my finger. I stepped up the concrete stairs and unlocked the door, opening it and throwing my keys on the side table. I turned left and walked into the bedroom where I fell face flat onto the patched up quilt. I groaned out loud as I scrapped my tennis shoes against each foot's heel, trying to get the shoe off. Five minutes later when I succeeded, I undid my belt and slithered my jeans off, throwing them at the wall. I sat up momentarily taking off my shirt, then climbing into the ratty bed. I closed my eyes and slipped into what seemed like a coma.

**A few hours later (2:39 AM EST).**

A loud banging jolted me awake, causing me to fall off the springy mattress, taking all of the blankets with me. I struggled out of my "sleepy burrito" state and struggled to get up. I hoarsely yelled "One minute!" and winced as my voice cracked. My socks scuffed against the stained carpet as I made my way to the door. I didn't bother to look out the eye hole as I swung it open, also yawning in the process. Standing on the cracked concrete stairs was the one and only girl from the party, Annabeth. She wore an angry face, and behind her was her rich-girl convertible with a passed-out Nico laying across the Italian leather backseat.

"Whaddo you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "It's like 2 in the morning."

"Brought your friend as a favor. Nice voice crack by the way." She added.

"A favor to who, and how do you know where I live?" I asked, momentarily reaching out to the right to grab a bottle of vodka. I popped open the top and took a long swig before swallowing.

"A favor to the one and only birthday girl, and my best friend is a cop, smarts. Also, get some pants on. This," She gestured to my whole body, "Is not attractive."

I whined. "What, my sexy six pack is not good enough for a rich girl like you?" I put my arm against the door frame, leaning my head against it.

"Your body… it's like hot Abercrombie model-ish but once I look up at your face I see a Muppet." Annabeth said and quickly peeked behind her, looking at Nico. "We've got to hurry this up before he wakes up and hurls in my car."

"Whatever. And I am _not_ a Muppet. See this stubble?" I rubbed my left hand on my chin, "Muppets do not have stubble." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm not taking him in my place. You see this carpet?" I pointed below my feet. "This beauty took years to create with every substance you can imagine. Any more barf will ruin its exquisiteness."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew big words like that!" She fake gasped. "And I'm not holding him in my car for much longer. Either you take him or I'm dumping him at McDonalds."

I chuckled. "Hold on for five minutes. I need to change and I'll put him in my car. I'm going to drop him off at Prostitute Bend." That was slang for the corner in downtown Manhattan where all of the "ladies of the night" (and some men) gathered for quick cash. Of course I needed money sometimes, but I wasn't that desperate, not to mention people actually do pick up men there. I internally shuddered.

Annabeth laughed. "I'm coming with you." She replied as I slammed the door.

I jogged into my bedroom and grabbed a (somewhat) clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt. After I got them on, I grabbed my red hoodie and a bottle of vodka. As I left my 3 room house, I nearly slipped on Nico's vomit. Annabeth explained he had woken up for a moment to vomit (thankfully outside her car) and passed out on the spot. I nodded as she talked, and I grabbed Nico's skinny body from the backseat. I told her to open my car doors, and I "gently" laid him down. I slammed the door as Annabeth got shotgun. I looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I said I was coming with you, jerkwad."

"Okay then."

I climbed into the driver's side through the window after I had given up trying to unjam the door. She asked me why and I explained after I lock it the handle gets jammed. I revved the engine loudly as I grinned menacingly, pulling out from the curb. I drove recklessly to Prostitutes Bend (after running a few red lights), and four blocks from our destination, Annabeth piped up.

"You do realize my best friend is a cop," She said. "And she can get you a ticket for each light you ran."

"Yes, you've told me your friend is a cop. And yes, I know she can. All I'm going to say to you is that I won't be able to pay the tickets and I'll probably get thrown in jail or get assigned community service again. Just shut it- I don't care." I replied rather harshly. She opened her mouth, then closed it and stared straight ahead.

We rode in silence until we reached our destination. I parked at the beginning of the curb as a few women with skimpy outfits approached. One leaned into the car as I began unbuckling my seat belt.

"Looking for a good time, boy?" She said, revealing the gap between her teeth and her horrible breath. I tried not to gag. Her breasts threatened to fall out of her cherry-pink top (It might've been a bra, I don't know) and her jean short-shorts barely covered her butt.

"No, actually I have a new member for your corner over there." She looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Welcome, sweetheart." The prostitute said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nope... He was taking about goth kid in the back." She pointed her thumb behind her. The girl's smile seemed to get wider.

"Well, we rarely ever get some guys!"

"So I'm going to take him up there, and he said he wanted to do the job asleep if that's okay." I grinned evilly, and Annabeth tried hard not to laugh. The prostitute said it was fine, and I got out of the hunk of metal I called a car.

Annabeth made her way over to where I was as we hauled Nico out of the car and managed to get him propped up against a streetlamp, making him visible in the dark light. I got a pair of my dollar-store sunglasses and put them on him. Annabeth scoured the corner for a piece of cardboard, coming up with a decent side of a box. I grabbed a sharpie from my glove box and wrote, _Will do anything for $20_ on it. I stuck it in Nico's left hand the Vodka bottle in the other. I ran back to the car as a Volkswagen approached slowly. A head of a grimy man stuck out of the window, asking Nico something. Of course he didn't respond, and the man climbed out of the vehicle, grabbing Nico, slipping a twenty dollar bill in his pocket. The goth boy jolted awake in the man's arms and screamed, struggled to get out. He fell onto the ground and spotted my car, scrambling to get up and started running. Meanwhile, Annabeth and I were cruelly laughing.

Nico managed to get the backseat door open and jumped in, screaming for me to drive. I did so while cracking up.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" He yelled after he caught his breath.

"Thought it'd be funny." Annabeth said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nico cried.

"Annabeth."

"You mean Annabeth Chase?" He said in shock. "The daughter of the multi-billionaire owner of that Chase Incorporation business?!" As I heard those words I slammed on the breaks.

"What?!" I yelled, turning to Annabeth. "You never said _that_!"

She scoffed, crossing her arms skeptically. "Geez, get a brain. How many Annabeth's do you _know?_" She said. "And I don't like to be known by what my father does, yet I'm always 'breaking news' for helping out at a soup kitchen. Do you live under a freaking rock?"

I started driving again as I added, "No… I can't afford cable and I might as well live under a rock." After that everything was silent on the way back.

**Hello lovely future reviewers!**

**I've updated SEVERAL times today and it's like 12 AM. Your welcome .**

**Anyways this chapter kind of sucked and I'm running out of ideas- FAST. I have a decent plot line but I need some filler ideas. Review! I love you guests too!**

**Question one: How do you like Percabeth's starting friendship? Love it? Hate it? Cheetos? I wanna hear about it!**

**Who is OOC? I need to know because I can't tell the difference!**

**Should Percy have a job? If so, where? Walmart? Should he get a job at Chase Incorporations?**

**Most important question: Is this funny? Boring? Entertaining? Double Cheetos?**

**Well I had a nice time typing. (I need your helpful feedback! ;) Everything counts!)**

**From Fantastic Phrontistery**


	4. Potential Threats

**October 2013 (8:39 PM)**

_As I shut the door, _I breathed out a hefty sigh. As if it were triggered, the unwanted cell phone ring blasted from the device, making my day even worse. I slowly walked to it, finally picking it up and pressing the button. I set it on speaker phone.

"What?" I asked, annoyance filling my voice.

"Do you have double the ransom?" The automated voice asked. I glanced at the shelf, looking at the jar of money. It was barely full. Shit.

"Um… I don't." I breathed out slowly, running a hand through my hair, throwing the phone at the couch. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, dear Percy. It depends. Maybe another will suit your likings?" Menace was easily detected, despite the voice modification. Sweat rolled down my face.

"No, no, no. I'll do anything." I stressed. "I-I can work it off. I'll steal something for you."

"Well, maybe the damsel you just met will fit my needs? But it ruins the fun of the game." The voice paused momentarily. "You see, Percy, the game is everything. I tamper with one until they give me the money or until I get bored. And when I get bored the subject of the game… well… loses. Do you get what I'm saying?" I gripped the edge of the wooden coffee table, leaning over it as I tried to think. "Percy? Are you there?"

"I-I don't know what you're saying." I stuttered out, trying to buy time.

"Percy, I'm saying _get me the god damn money_ or the subject suffers. Am I clear?"

Another bead of sweat rolled down my face. I heard a small chuckle over the line and my last nerve snapped. "Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, grabbing a mug off of the table and throwing it at the wall. A dent was created as glass shards rained onto the carpet. "And she is not a _subject!_ You filthy, dirty, sadistic pig! I hope you rot in hell you mother-" I was cut off with a knock at the door.

"Goodbye Percy. Get the money or, well, you know." The line ended. I grabbed the phone from the couch and slammed it into its charger.

I walked over the door and opened it angrily, "What?!"

On the other side stood the one and only Annabeth Chase. "Oh… um… sorry… I was just about to pick up my car from yesterday, but I heard yelling and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay…" She looked inside and saw the broken mug. "Is it?"

"I'm fine. Leave me the hell alone and get out of my god damn life already." I spat angrily at her, slamming the door in her face. She continued to knock continuously, calling my name and telling me to open the door.

I looked on the shelf for a drink or _anything_ and I came up empty. I looked under the couch, finding cigarettes and crumbs. I looked in my bedroom, remembering. I grabbed my red hoodie and tennis shoes and walked to the window. I pushed it up will several attempts, coming up with no result. I looked for another way when I realized I needed to unlock it. _Idiot_.

When I finally opened the murky window, I ran through the alley. The perks of being next to a corporate building: Lots of alleyways and lots of ways to get to your car. My feet scuffed the ground as I ran, finally making it to my car. When I had made it in the driver's side, Annabeth finally noticed. I jammed the key in and revved the engine. When I drove away, I glanced in the rearview mirror to see a very pissed off Annabeth giving me the finger. As I steered through the wet streets of downtown, I looked for a bar. After ten minutes and no luck, I pulled over and locked the doors. I asked a stranger (as much as I hate it) and they said one was down a few blocks. I followed his instructions, passing several Starbucks and a bank where I found myself in front of a bar called Mechanics. I opened the door, making a small bell ring. A Latino guy, about twenty three or so with curly hair greeted me. He was wiping the counter while a buff African American guy served some ladies in the corner. The bar had a steampunk effect, the counter was on the left side, the first thing you see when you walk in. It had about eight stools lined up against it where booths filled up the back wall. Straight ahead and a little bit to the right was the restrooms with an old-fashioned jukebox stood between the two doorways. The ladies sat at gear-shaped tables in the center of the small bar.

I approached the Latino bartender and sat down at the farthest stool from the door, near the restrooms.

"What can I get you today?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked casually. "I'm Percy."

"Leo." He replied. "What can I get you Percy?"

"Okay, _Leo_, I want the hardest thing you got and keep it coming. Put it on my tab." I said as he gave me a drink. I raised an eyebrow.

"A concoction of booze I call Fire. Several of these will get you drunk in no time." Leo said, smirking. The phone began to ring and he said he had to get it.

I downed the drink, almost immediately getting tipsy. Leo glanced at me and I slurred, "Keep it coming." He gave me another and continued to. The world began to tip slightly as I rested my head against my forearm, sipping the drink. The bell rang as the ladies from before left and a blur of blonde hair came in… or was it two girls?

A goofy smile plastered my face as she walked towards me.

"Well hello there." I laughed after I said that, so hard I almost fell off of the stool. She looked at me and then at Leo.

"Fire?" Her melodic voice asked him. He nodded. "Well thanks for the help. I'm going to take him before he passes out cold."

I hiccupped as she began to haul me up from the stool. The world swayed as the floor said hello. _Hello to you to, floor!_

"I got him." The African American bartender said, dragging me up from the floor. The blonde thanked him and led me to her car.

"I'm not- I'm not goin' in there…" I garbled as they laid me in the backseat. I struggled to get up but it was too hard. Oh well. "Where you takin' me?" I slurred to the blonde as she climbed in front of the steering wheel.

"Home." She replied as the darkness suddenly took over me.

**Dear no reviewers…**

**One review please? ;(**

**How am I doing? And I have a potential story. Review and you find out what!**

**Did you like drunk Percy? I think it's cute Annabeth came for him… right?**

**Love the evil Phrontistery**


	5. Adventures Await

**Quick Note (I know I hate these too)**

**Thank you for the 2 reviews! About the big climax: It has two parts! I will reveal what the whole phone convos are about in the MIDDLE which leads up to how they solve it, and at the END is the last part where they figure out what/who it is. **

**Yes, I need to work on Annabeth and I'm trying to make this an all-Percy POV story. Creamoe, I try my hardest for detail. It is my hamartia! xD Well enjoy!**

**October 2013 (3:45 PM)**

A bright light snapped me out of my unconscious daze, making me replay the moments from last night… up to the bar. I sat up straight, opening my eyes to see my room. I ran a hand through my hair. I must've taken a taxi. Thank god. I sighed, falling back on the mattress, earning a high pitched squeak in return. I put my hands over my eyes when I heard a throat clearing. I bolted up to see a mass of blonde curls sitting next to the bed.

"What-What- are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking, again. Déjà vu, much?

"Took you home. You were hammered. You also slept for over 12 hours." She said simply. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. She wore little makeup, yet her aura seemed to glow. She had on a gray baggy sweater with a blue owl on it, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

I began to get out of bed when I realized I was shirtless. "Why am I shirtless?" I questioned her as I walked out of my room, throwing on a short-sleeved shirt. She followed in pursuit as I flopped down on my couch, making the shelf by it rattle the empty bottles.

"Long story…" She said after a while, her face beat red. "Nice six pack by the way."

"I try…" I said simply. Staring at the blank TV screen. She stood awkwardly to the side, her face internally debating something in her head. "What?" I asked her.

"Oh um… you got a call. I wasn't going to answer it but they kept calling so I took a message." She said, wringing her hands. "It was some automatic voice or something and it said, and I quote, 'Get the money by Tuesday.' What does that mean?"

My face paled as my eyes momentarily darted to the lonesome Mason jar filled halfway on the shelf. I glanced at Annabeth and her stormy gray eyes were analyzing my every move. I met her gaze. Gray on green. I stood up suddenly, looking face to face with her.

"I think you should go." I said coldly. "And next time, leave me at the bar. I don't take kindly to ones in my business when they clearly _shouldn't_ be."

Her face warped into one of a shell-shocked and betrayed emotion. I tried not to feel guilty. She then replied while picking up her purse, "Next time, I won't even _think_ about going downtown." Annabeth stormed out, giving me a hard gaze while she left.

As the sound of her car faded away, I got a phone call. I swiftly grabbed the phone off of its charger, pressing the call button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pershee…" Nico slurred into the phone. I am so sick of drunks right now.

"Nico? Where are you?" I asked, closing my eyes and rubbing my temple.

"Pershee, I'm in Jershee… I think!" He giggled into the phone. "That rhymes!"

"Okay, Nico," I said slowly. "Where in Jersey?"

"I'm by alotshof treesh. And alotshof sky." He then giggled again. "I betchu can't find me!"

"Okay, Nicks, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." I clicked the phone off, grabbing my tennis shoes from underneath the couch. I got my red hoodie and slipped it on, as I opened the door, Annabeth was doing the same. Her face turned bright red.

"I forgot my phone." She explained, stepping in quickly, grabbing her iPhone off of the side table. I held the door open for her as she left, jogging to her car. "Hey… where are you going?" She asked as I tried to unjam the dented door.

"Going to New Jersey to find Nico. He's by trees. All he told me." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"I used to visit Jersey all the time. Need help?" She asked.

"Wow… That's not bipolar at all. You hate me one minute then offer to help the next!" I exclaim as I finally undid the door. I climbed in, turning on the engine.

"It was just an offer, by the way. You don't have to be a jerk. I'm not asking for you, I'm asking for Nico." She replied, walking towards the passenger door. She stared at me, hand on hips. I sighed after a few seconds, nodding. She climbed in the car, slamming the door rather harshly.

I then started to drive, with a very bipolar blonde and a crappy car to Jersey. Road trip.

**2 Hours Later**

After 2 hours of silence and a few complaints on my car's stereo, we made it to New Jersey with some time to sundown. AsI drove down New Gretna Chatsworth Rd, Annabeth pulled out her phone and checked something.

"Your best bet is Wharton State Forest. Go down Washington Quaker Bridge after you turn left." She said, snapping her phone off.

I stared straight ahead. "Thanks, Wisegirl. And I do appreciate this. Nico is my best… well… my _only_ friend."

I quickly glanced at her, seeing her eyes soften. She chuckled slightly. "Now I have to find you a nickname."

She began reading off random names, earning an honest smile from me. I drove the carefully down the road as it began to drizzle lightly, slickening the roads. The sky began to fill with colors of orange and red as I finally rolled to a stop at the dedicated road. Annabeth opened her door, stepping out. I did the same.

"Okay so we should look here. It seemed like Nico would be here, Seaweed brain." She said, then patting her belly. "Gut instinct I tell you."

I chuckled. "Alright but we can't get lost. It's almost night. I hope Nico is okay."

We stepped into the lush forest, avoiding fallen trees and fungi. The once present drizzle of rain vanished, but still leaving its mark by creating a mushy paste of the ground below us. Worms began surface the ground, making themselves visible through the cracks of the foliage upon the ground. The sky began to darken, creating no light as I tripped over a curved root in the ground. A few feet to my right would've planted my face in deer poop. Close call.

"Um… we should head back…" Annabeth called from behind me. "You okay?"

I pushed myself up from the ground, brushing mud and dirt off of my shirt. "Yeah but which way did we come from?" I asked.

She turned around 360 degrees, and stuttered, "I don't know." Her face paled in the dim light. "What if we don't make it out?! What if we die out here? If I recall correctly, the number of people who died out in this forest are-"

"We're going to be fine." I assured her, grabbing her hand. "It's too late to look for the car. We've got to find shelter." I pushed through the thick branches of scattered trees to find a small, damp cave surrounded by towering trees. With the small light that filtered through the branches, I could see it was empty. I led Annabeth and myself into the cave.

I sat down against the stone wall. I looked to my left to see her doing the same, shivering into her jacket. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't help but shake the feeling something's out there." As if on cue, a howl of an animal rang through the night air.

I then wrapped an arm around Annabeth pulling her closer to me. She seemed hesitant at first, but then gave into it. "Isn't it funny?" She turned to look at me, our faces a few inches from each other. "How we were enemies when we met, but now we're out in some state forest, cuddling together to keep warm while monsters lurk outside?"

I quietly chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty ironic. And I'm going to be pissed if Nico isn't even here. Just wait." I yawned suddenly, looking forward. "Maybe we should get some sleep, even if I did get over 12 hours of it.

Annabeth shuffled quietly, where her head rested on my lap and her body curled into a small ball. "I really do enjoy being with you Percy," She said quietly, "But sometimes you're a jerk. Right now you aren't. Stay like that Seaweed brain." After that everything was quiet, and I eventually dozed off.

**Not really a cliff hanger. I'm actually mixing this story of Taylor Swift's**

**Out of the Woods, Welcome to New York, Arrow's Thea and Roy relationship, and a bit on my imagination. I really appreciate the reviews I got **

**I tried to make it longer, but how was it?**

**What do you think will happen in the morning?**

**Your secret admirer, Phrontistery. (P.s. you look lovely today!)**


	6. What Awaits

**5 Reviews and 1000 views? You guys rock!**

**October 2013**

The world began to shake as I opened my eyes to the cave, realizing Annabeth was shaking my shoulder. I half way closed my eyes as I looked out of the cave into the bright light to realize the 'monsters' were just trees. But that wasn't all. Beyond the heightening trees was a very-naked Nico, running around with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigar in the other. He hollered and whistled, nearly tripping over the same branch every time he ran. I glanced to my left to see Annabeth stifling a laugh, then full out laughing out loud. I join in with her, watching Nico take a long puff from the rich cigar and talking animatedly to a tree. I got up after a couple of minutes of his idiotic drunkenness, walking over to him.

"Shmello, Percy!" He giggled, throwing his hands up in the air and making the bottle fly out of his grip. It shattered against a tree, alcohol and glass raining onto the fern below.

"Nico, do you want more vodka?" I asked, knowing his game plan. Stay drunk, stay happy.

"Why of course!" He said rather formally. He then took a long puff of his cigar and threw it on the ground. I stepped on it before it could light anything on fire.

"Well, first you have to come to my car and put some pants on." I said, turning around to find Annabeth.

She was looking around, eyeing the trees and rocks. "If I'm correct, we came from that way." She pointed to the direction. "It seems familiar."

I shrugged, going along with what she said. I grabbed Nico's arm, tugging him along as I tried to avoid sharp rocks and fallen branches. And poop. Always avoid the poop.

We then spotted the car, a bright red dented metal hunk on the side of the road. Nico happily followed, thinking he'd get some booze. As we ran up to the car, I checked my pockets for the keys. I grabbed the key ring and selected the key for the trunk. I popped it open only to find no pants.

"You keep an extra pair of pants in your trunk?" Annabeth asked.

"I did…" I replied, digging around the mountain of useless junk.

"But… why?"

"I always have a pair in case I go swimming. I don't own a bathing suit and I usually just swim with my clothes on." I said truthfully, giving up and closing the trunk. I turned to Annabeth. "Answer this as honestly as possible," She nodded for me to go on. "Would you rather have me in my boxers with a shirt on with Nico going commando in the backseat or Nico just plain naked?"

Her eyes widened as she pondered. A few seconds later she replied, almost physically wincing as she said, "Nico going commando…"

I then took my mud caked jeans off, handing them to Nico. He put them on, demanding where his new Vodka was. I told him it was in the car, as he immediately hopped in the backseat. I gestured for Annabeth to get in as I forcefully unjammed the door. As I began driving, Nico was going in and out of unconsciousness, muttering random words. Annabeth on the other hand was bored to death, seeing that her phone was dead.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"What game?" I asked.

"Pancakes…" Nico muttered from the backseat.

"How bout' twenty questions?"

"Uh… sure. But we must answer truthfully and if we chose not to, the other person gets another question." I said, thinking that was fair. "You go first."

"Hm, okay." She thought for a while. "What is your pet peeve?"

I continued to drive as I thought. "It has to be… people judging me as they first see me." She gestured me to go on. "Well, when people first meet me, they see me as a complete idiot. Yes, I did drop out of high school, but I do have brains." Annabeth nodded in understanding. "Well… Your question is… What is your weirdest hobby?"

She laughed and replied, "Collecting cigar boxes. Your question is 'why did you drop out of high school.'"

"Lady Bugs are purdy…" Nico said as he turned over in the backseat.

"It's because I had to get another job. I was working three at once." I said, satisfied though it was half the truth. "I'm going to make this awkward. Are you a virgin?"

Annabeth stared mindlessly at the passing road. "No." She said hesitantly, "I… I was forced by my boyfriend when I was 15… He was about three years older." My grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Continuing your awkward questions, I have to ask the same for you."

My face reddened, looking straight ahead. "Um, no. I haven't had time for relationships in a long time." She said nothing in return. "What's your secret hobby?"

"I like big butts and I can't deny…" Nico muttered once again.

I laughed at Nico as Annabeth said, "Architecture. I love it." I quickly glanced over at her and smiled genuinely. "Be honest. What was that phone call about?"

My smile vanished, as I slowly turned to the road. "Um… can I have another one?" I said weakly.

"Okay… why are you not comfortable talking about it?" She asked.

"It's really personal." I replied stiffly. "I think I'm done. There's traffic ahead." I lamely replied.

Annabeth sighed from the passenger seat. "You're going to have to tell me some time." She said, looking out the window. It was silent the rest of the ride there.

**Two and a half hours later.**

"We're here." I said as I rolled to a stop next to her car. As she got out, she nearly slipped on the wet sidewalk. I swiftly got out of the car and walked over to her, just in case she were to fall again. When she made it safely to her car I stopped her before she backed out. "Thank you." I said. "For everything." I walked inside after that.

**Kind of a filler/shorter chapter. I need ideas for the next!**

**BELOW ARE IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY.**

**Story option 1, "Famous Findings" **

Annabeth Chase is a famous 17 year-old actress with a hobby no one knows about. In her spare time she writes inspiring stories on the web anonymously. Percy Jackson is assigned to read OwlGirl's blogs after his failing grade makes his English teacher take action. When he reads the 17 posts made by her, he sets out to find OwlGirl, no matter what it takes to find her.

**Story option 2, "Corrupt"**

Annabeth Chase is the best secret agent known in New York City. When she is assigned an impossible one man task, she seeks out anyone who will help. Percy Jackson is a 22 year old sniper assassin on death row with the one and only Annabeth Chase asks for his help. It'll get him out of death row but the thing is- she's the one that put him there in the first place.

**Review and tell me which one you like the most!**

**From your fabulous Phrontistery.**


	7. Money's a Hassle

**Sorry. Wasn't able to update last night. **GO TO BOTTOM TO SEE 3****RD**** STORY CHOICE****

**November 2013**

I woke up to hear a rapid knocking at my door. As I scrambled out of bed, I managed to stub my toe three times and bang my funny bone on the sharp corner of the wooden dresser. I opened the door, not really thinking about how I was just in my boxers. A tan figure with curly blonde hair and gray eyes stood outside, hands on hips. Annabeth.

"Seriously, Percy, It's 12 in the afternoon and you're still in your boxers." She said while stepping in. A gust of the wintry outside managed to chill me as I closed the door. I excused myself to change in the other room.

I quickly threw on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I walked towards Annabeth, her gray stormy eyes had a foreign emotion brewing within them. "What brings you to my neck of Manhattan?" I asked, flopping down on the couch. It groaned as my weight settled upon it.

"Well… I have a question." She said. "How much money do you need exactly?"

"No, no, no. I'm not taking charity." I stood up, looking at her.

"I kind of thought you'd say that. But money isn't a problem for me and… never mind." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She then reached into her purse and grabbed a brochure out. She handed it to me.

"Abercrombie? Really?" I laughed dubiously.

"Percy, you don't even have a job. And I don't even know what you're using the money for! I'm just trying to help." Annabeth stood up, face to face with me. "It's one of those modeling jobs… stupid, I know but it pays well. It starts tomorrow and I already applied for you. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

I let my arms drop to my side as I stared into her eyes. "I'll try but first… I hate to ask but…" I hesitated. She gestured for me to go on. "Can you read this to me? I have severe dyslexia." My face reddened.

"I do too." She replied and grabbed my hand, sitting down on the old piece of furniture with me. "The trick is if you don't know a word, focus on one letter at a time and sound it out loud- or in your head."

I read the pamphlet, my face suddenly growing hot, once again, as I realized how close we were. I shifted away self-consciously. Annabeth looked up at me.

"Well it's not exactly modeling but basically you stand outside the store shirtless, which apparently makes people go in." She explained.

I gaped. "It's freezing outside." Annabeth laughed.

"Sucks for you, but money is money." Her gaze hardened and turned serious. "Be honest," She said. "How much do you need?" She asked, referring to the money. I sighed, running a hand through my black locks of hair.

"Every week I need $500 and that's until the year is over." I leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

Annabeth put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Why are you giving the person money?"

I stood up abruptly from the couch, muttering, "I don't want to talk about it." I walked into the small bedroom and slammed the door.

**The next day**

Once again, I woke up to a knock on the door. I thoughtfully put pants on before I opened it to reveal Annabeth.

"The job is in half an hour. Get ready!" She said, pushing me in and closing the door. "You have five minutes before I leave!"

I quickly threw on a shirt and I brushed my teeth in a record 3 minutes. She tugged me into her car, which was a shiny Buick Lacrosse. I settled in to the cozy seat as she jumped in. She jammed the key into the ignition and pulled out from the parking spot rather quickly. Annabeth's driving was horrible; she was sharp on turns and was about 15 over the speed limit. Not to mention she swerved erratically.

"I'm going to throw up if you don't drive _normally_!" She laughed at that, slowing down and in a straight line. I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh I was doing that until you spoke up. I was going to see if you were going to hurl. I do it to everyone at some point." She laughed again, pulling into the Abercrombie parking lot. "Well, here goes nothing."

**On the Job (I don't know how they hire people so I'm skipping to this.)**

Basically the manager told me to loiter outside the store, wink at girls, and occasionally mention everything was 30% off. Surprisingly, a lot of people turned around to go in. As a clump of girls walked by, I winked and they giggled, waving flirtatiously. Yeah, it was freezing outside but most of the time the doors were open and a gust of warm are blew right into me.

A girl with curly red hair and emerald green eyes walked out of the store. She had on a baggy paint smeared sweater and jeans with cartoon drawings in sharpie on them. She was kind of cute. As the girl turned around to look at me, she grabbed the receipt out of the plastic Abercrombie bag and a pen from her purse. She scribbled something on it, and walked over to hand it to me.

"The name's Rachel." She said, giving me the paper.

"Percy… uh thanks?" I turned the receipt over to see blue script written on it as she walked away. It read,

_Call me:_

_555-659-4381_

_-Rachel E. Dare (Yes I know my initials spell Red)_

I smiled to myself and stuffed it in my jeans pocket, hearing the crinkle of the paper. I went back to work, nodding and winking at random girls as well as announcing everything was 30% off. Maybe, just maybe, life could turn around. Just maybe.

**999 Words. Seriously. Sorry it was short, I kind of ran out of ideas but I have some for the next chappie! **

**Yes I know you guys love Percabeth, ****and IT WILL HAPPEN****. I don't like Prachel, but I do like Rachel. She isn't a bitch. Right now Percy and Annabeth have a bestie/bro and sis relationship.**

**GO ON MY PROFILE TO DO THE POLL ON WHO YOU LIKE MORE: RACHEL OR OCTAVIAN**

**3****rd**** Story idea, "Simple Distance"**

Annabeth Chase died at age 17, shot accidentally by an unknown mugger on her 1 year anniversary with her boyfriend, Percy. She was never given a grave and the mugger was never caught. One day in Central Park, Percy discovers she's alive but has no memory of him. As he tries to charm her day after day, he realizes the death wasn't exactly accidental.

**Okay that's it. And if you don't get the shooting thing, Muggers just steal, they don't try to shoot the victim because they could get like a lifetime in prison or something. Same thing with bank robbers.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Furry love from Phrontistery.**


	8. Suppressed Secrets

**November 2013**

I was strolling out of the local movie theater with Rachel. It has been two dates and a kiss on the cheek. And some hand holding. She gave me the signal on the first date that she wanted to take it slow, and to be honest, I was completely fine with that. Otherwise, the relationship has been great, and it's lasted for about a week or so. Most people would worry about taking it too slow for the girl, or if she's getting bored. I, on the other hand, am worried about a different girl. Annabeth. I haven't told her yet and she's been getting suspicious. In the past week we've grown closer and I'm happy to say she's my best friend alongside Nico.

I gave Rachel a peck on the cheek as we split up to go to our cars. She lived on the other side of Manhattan as did I and knew I didn't have the most money, considering gas was like three dollars nowadays. Rachel was in a wealthy family; not as rich as Annabeth but she could afford to use up gas for a petty one-dollar movie theater date reshowing movies from January or February. Basically whenever Warm Bodies came out.

I wrestled with the car door handle, trying to undo the sticky lock. After five minutes of lost luck, I slipped through the window of the dust red beat-up car. I jammed the keys in the ignition, turning them sharply to start the engine. A groan came in reply as it finally started up, and I slung the seat belt lazily over my torso. I drove narrowly down the packed streets to my small house, where a shiny BMW was parked in an alleyway again. I stopped the car next to the curb, getting out of the car and hesitantly walking to the door. I pushed the heavy hunk of metal to reveal Annabeth sitting on the ragged couch. She was slouching, tapping away on her iPhone playing Flappy Bird as her head hung over it in a trance. As she heard me enter, she clicked it off and put it in her jean pocket.

"You got another call. Same guy same request." She said, looking at me. I peered at her in the gaps of the splintered shelf, walking over to her slowly. "When are you going to tell me what it's about?"

"When I'm ready." I replied vaguely. "Talk about something else." I avoided several vodka bottles and the coffee table, plopping down on the couch after completing the maze of junk. I tugged at my short-sleeved sea-green shirt.

"Okay then. Mind telling me where you were?" Annabeth asked, sitting up and facing her body towards mine. She crossed her arms.

"Uh… I was at the bar?" I asked, more of a question. My lie was feeble and weak. She read right through it. She gave me the eye of death. "Okay, okay, I was on a date." I threw my hands up in exaggeration, my face turning tomato red.

"Was it with Rachel?" Her voice sounded different; I couldn't detect what it was.

"Does it matter?" I asked defensively.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, I have a proposition." She said on a completely unrelated topic.

"Shoot."

"My dad is going on a business trip to some island. I forgot what it's called. He said I could bring a friend along." She said, looking at me.

"Yeah I think Piper would go." I replied, grabbing a random sharpie. "She might want to bring that Jason guy though. I saw her with him at the bar a couple days ago." I uncapped it and drew on my jeans, adding to the dozens of other crazy doodles from before.

"No, Percy, I was asking you." Annabeth clarified. As I peeked at her face, she looked about ready to do a face palm.

"Oh." I said, generally surprised. "Um… sure. Where is it?"

"It's somewhere near Greece." I nodded for her to go on. "It's about a twelve hour plane ride." I stopped doodling and my face whitened.

"Um… actually I don't think I can go. I have… plans." I told her weakly, capping the sharpie and resting it on the cheap shelf, next to a pack of cigarettes and the jar of money.

"What- why?" Her gray eyes looking at me and analyzed my every move. "Wait a minute… are you afraid of planes?" I could hear a hint of amusement in her voice, but also a tad bit of sympathy.

"…Maybe…" I replied, hiding my face. Annabeth was my best friend, but not even Nico knew this. Only one person…

I felt a warm hand rub my back as I hid my face in my palms. "Everyone has a fear. I honestly am deathly afraid of spiders." She whispered in my ear. "You don't have any in here, do you?"

"Even this place is too dumpy for them." I replied in a hushed tone. My head slowly rose from my hands as I looked at her.

She smirked as I stared at her. "What?"

I surprised her- and myself- as I gave her a hug. I whispered in her ear, "I've never had anyone like you in a long time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She replied quietly, hugging me back.

"I think you know." I replied.

**Later *so descriptive :D* **

When Annabeth was gone, I dialed Rachel's number. After seven rings, she didn't answer, and I left a message.

"Hey Rachel, this is Percy. My friend invited me on a trip in two weeks to Greece and it's going to be about a week long itself. I know that's pretty far away but I just wanted to let you know. Anyways, this is Percy and call me back if you want to talk about it." I clicked the phone off and tossed it on the coffee table. It slid across and gently tapped a glass mug.

I walked to my room, quickly changing into my 'pajamas' and jumping into bed. As I closed my eyes, darkness swirled around until I dreamt of a face I haven't seen in 10 years. And it still absolutely terrified me.

**Yus yus, long time no see. I've been planning this but whenever I say "I'm going to type it!" I get my tablet and decide to go on random websites. So can you guys guess who the face is? +10 points and a shout out to the first person who can!**

**I know I'm lacking detail! I'll try harder next time. And give me suggestions before the big reveal. I am debating whether or not to reveal it next chapter or in Greece. Either way it's soon, I guess.**

**Na na na na na na na…. Phrontistery!**


	9. Memories

**Sonofmagic57: Correct!**

**Artemis' Lieutenant: One of those… ;) **

**November 2013 **

I woke up in a cold sweat, flinging the cheap and weightless sheets off of my body. I could recall my dream completely- the fat, circular roundness of his face with a squashed up nose that could scent money like a blood hound. His beady and coffee colored eyes flashed with smugness as his mouth twitched up in an arrogant smirk, revealing the grime stained teeth behind. The mop of peppery hair on his head and the several bald spots he claimed to his fat friends were from his cheap shampoo my mother bought. I would never forget him. My memories were sharp and never simplified to the fact I could almost remember anything, and everything. I wish to never admit but the traumatic years as a child has blocked out every possible good memory I have had before the ransom came in. The only thing I could benefit from this is Annabeth, but to that subject I remember the deep, auto toned voice demanding money every Wednesday. I imagine it is the man who haunted my deepest and most suppressed memories who has started the barter for money, but I know it's impossible. And to think the voice threatened Annabeth only leaves be imagining _his_ pudgy, stubby, and short arms beating on anyone I have known to care about.

That is why I needed to see Gabe Ugliano.

Gabe Ugliano became my step-father at age five. My mother was recently widowed, to my knowledge at the time, and had three uptime jobs just to feed us. She had married Gabe to get the extra money, and put up with his aggressive behavior towards her and myself. Late at night when I was seven, I could hear her screams of protest. When I asked her in the morning she'd reply it was a game. I didn't know what he was doing until I was nine, and that was when he started abusing me as well. At school my teachers began to question the strange and reappearing marks on my skin, and I denied every accusation for the sake of my mother. My grades began to fail as well. I took every after school class possible to delay the future pain, but I could never know when Gabe had his poker parties. He would booze up his buddies and convince them into beating me alongside him. It didn't stop until I was twelve when my gym teacher was monitoring the locker rooms for possible thieves- very common at the time I might add –and saw the purple and yellowing bruises on my stomach, arms, and legs. He called the police and Gabe was arrested after several weeks of trials, lying, and beatings. I never saw him again.

"Hello?" A voice sounded from in the other room, the door audibly slamming shut. "Percy?"

"Um… hey Annabeth." I said, blinking out of my thinking state. "I'm in my boxers… might not wanna come in here." She did anyways.

Annabeth looked fairly normal. She wore a tight fitting olive Green Day t-shirt with a black cardigan slung over it. A pair of slim jeans hugged her shapely legs, meeting the old tennis shoes that clung to her feet. I was in denial. I was really not checking her out. "It's like ten, shouldn't you be at 'work?'" She asked, putting quotation marks around work.

I rubbed the back of my neck feverishly and looked down. "I got fired… well, not really but the manager said it was too cold or something and the company could get sued if the "models" got hypothermia or something." I sighed and kicked the remaining sheets off of my body, standing up. I reached and grabbed a dirty pair of jeans and a t-shirt I couldn't afford to wash anymore.

"Percy… you're getting skinny. I can see some of your ribs." Annabeth walked over me and prevented me from putting on a shirt. Her tan slender fingers reached out to touch the few that rebelliously poked out of the shape of my torso. As our skin touched, I flinched visibly. Irritated, I brushed her hand away and put on a red t-shirt. Annabeth hesitantly said, "Are you getting enough to eat?"

"I'm fine." I snapped as I walked into the "living room". As I grabbed my wallet off of the counter, I eyed the semi-full Mason jar. I opened my wallet and grabbed a few bills, slipping it into the hollow glass container. I turned around to see Annabeth staring intensely at me. "Why did you come over?"

"Just to check up. I mean, you did hug me and get really deep last night and now you're acting like I'm an alien. Would you please shed some needed light on the subject?" She crossed her arms.

"It's just… stuff." I said, putting it at that. Annabeth sighed in response, and I slipped on my green Nike's. "I'm going for a drink." I told her shortly, leaving her alone in my house.

**At the bar**

As I strolled in, Leo waved hello from across the room as I sat down at the counter. I ordered Fire, and got what I requested. I guzzled down the drink, ordering rounds I couldn't afford. It was only then when Annabeth walked in, pissed off and myself happily drunk in a faux state of euphoria. I could vaguely hear through the water of the bartender asking if she was paying. Everything after that was gone.

**I'm sorrryyyy it was short but I tried to add detail. **

**Le questions: 1) think he's gonna visit gabe next chapter? 2) Sally was widowed. Can you guess how? 3) Any guesses on the mysterious voice?!**

**Hugs n' kisses- Phrontistery **


	10. Fit for Just

**Yaas Stormrunner!**

**November 2013, 10:39 PM**

It had been three nights since the dread dream of his face; I had yet to get a wink of sleep. Unemployed, starving, and unable to pay the weekly ransom, I sat on the moldy couch, slouching regretfully in a white stained t-shirt and faded blue boxers. I absent-mindedly flipped through the 3 channels I had until the moth was over, where my cheap-ass cable would be soon to shut off. I settled on the news which was basically the same every night; skyrocketing gas prices and school shootings. My eyes now had visible purple bags underneath them, the weight of the world rest upon them as I lazily stared at the television. I needed to sleep but every time I closed my eyes a vision of him appeared in the dark haze. I shifted my body horizontally so I lay with my head against the flattened arm rest and my knees bent at the other end. My eyes began to close subconsciously as I saw a small cockroach scatter about into the dingy tiles of the ceiling. A scary feeling of peace had rested upon me when a knock echoed from the heavy metal door a few feet from the shelf. Bottles rattled from the constant pounding. I slowly dragged my lifeless limbs from the couch, and then shuffled in a zombie-like state to the door where I groggily flung it open. I piece of hair fell over my vision where the infamous Annabeth Chase stood on the cracked sidewalk stair; hand on hip and concerned look in her eyes, she pushed pashed me, took one glance and went in a full fledge rant about god-knows-what.

Her drone of high-volume words sent a jackhammer digging in my temples, causing me to wince and involuntarily sway visibly. My hands swung up to my temples, massaging them rhythmically. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out tired, weak, and annoyed. My eyes narrowed into slits and my feet stumbled onto the couch, flinging me down face flat.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? And I dropped by because I was in the neighborhood _and_ I haven't seen you for three days. What's up?" Her words slightly lifted from my temples and almost came melodic.

"Insomnia," I told her, giving a half ass answer. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling where the fellow cockroaches lived. My mind slipped in and out of consciousness as I gained at least five minutes of sleep before Annabeth shook me awake.

"Are you listening to me? I know you need sleep, I hate to wake you up, but maybe you need to see a doctor. Maybe they have some insomnia cure or something." I stared blankly at her and she finally said, "Oh and by the way- you're welcome for taking you home three nights ago. God, you were totally hammered and kept muttering stuff. Plus, you threw up three times!" Her exasperated voice faded into the distance as I dozed out for a minute or two. "Are you okay?"

For once, I didn't know how to answer that.

**The next day.**

After Annabeth left, I was able to get in about two or three hours of sleep before I decided to see Rachel. I climbed in my dented car, and I realized I haven't seen her or talked to her in about three or four days. We weren't really a confronting couple; we preferred personal space ourselves and we'd never gone past first base. Our interactions were always brief and somewhat distant, compared to other couples who would cuddle and do all of that junky stuff. Rachel was more of a tomboy- we'd occasionally get into intense make out sessions but nevertheless a phone would ring or someone would walk into the room.

Rachel lived across from Manhattan where I lived. She lived in a semi-expensive loft that her parents paid for. The loft had brick walls, hardwood floors and was generally a small space. There were two rooms; a medium sized empty area where she'd lay white tarps down and spread plaster on the walls and attack them with multi-colored paints and gels, creating a work of art to those who bothered to look. Attached to that area was a small bedroom with one bed dressed in plain comforters. In the building there was a bathroom down the hall with showers, sinks and toilets dedicated to one gender and the same on the opposite end. Rachel explained there were no kitchens in the building; the structure was surrounded by restaurants of all sorts.

As I steadily parked evenly on the asphalt, I locked my car doors and walked into Rachel's building. The man behind the marble desk gave me a troubled smirk, although I had no idea why. That man was always kind of suspicious to me in some way. I poked the _up_ button on the elevator as the metal doors opened to greet me with horrible elevator music. An old lady crouched over her cane in the corner smiled uncertainly at me as I stepped in and she stepped out. I pressed the correct number and waited until the ding sounded. At her floor, I counted, _B1, B3, B6, _and_ B8._ I twisted the metal knob to her loft, looking around to find the mass of red curls. A tarp lay on the floor to the right of the door and a fresh can of paint, but she was nowhere to be found. I walked over to the bedroom and pushed open the door, asking, "Rachel are you in-"

In the room, I saw her head of fire and another man with piercing blue eyes staring at me, my eyes widening and I stepped back.

"Oh… okay." I walked out of the room, my face portraying no emotion but pulled into a mask of surprise, nothing more. I heard Rachel curse quietly and run out of the room and in front of me.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's just… I didn't really feel that spark between us, but I did when I met Luke." She tried to explain.

To my disbelief, I didn't feel anything. I wasn't mad or angry… or even jealous. "It's okay. I understand." At this, Rachel's face lit up slightly, masking her surprise in my answer.

She threw her arms around me, whispering in my ear, "I hope we can still be friends."

At that I left for home.

**I was either going to make the cheating after or before. Next chapter is the trip to Greece.**

**Questions:**

**Rachel x Luke? 2. Yaas.. no sleep is bad! WHAT HAPPENS ON THE PLANE?! 3. who's up for Greece? What do You think happens?**

**Love, a very tired Phrontistery. **


	11. It's Okay

**Longest Chapter. You're welcome.**

**November 2013**

When Annabeth came over three days before the trip to Greece, I thought of the many ways to get out of it. To be honest, I would go to the full extent of licking concrete to get out of this. With the mix of my insomnia and more than a tad bit of depression, I wasn't emotionally nor physically ready for this. Not to mention my fear of planes. On November 27th, the day of the flight, I figured I had two options; 'Forget' to pack or throw up right before we get on the plane. Either way neither of those would work. When I arrived home from the bar (not to mention I got one too many vodkas the night before) and opened the heavy rusted door, I found Annabeth smugly standing over a suitcase full of my stuff, hands on hips and a pointed look in her stormy gray eyes.

I swayed a little as I closed the door. I don't think I can get out of this. "Um… what are you doing?" I asked, attempting to make my voice sound casual but failing.

"I packed for you. No way you're getting out of this, Percy." Panic rose in my throat and my face paled visibly. "And my dad had to change the flight to our private plane. They re-routed the commercial a stop before Greece and it would've made him late." She added casually. "The flight's in two hours. One more hour before we leave." Annabeth then grabbed her purse and opened the door while saying, "I'll pick you up at 2; you don't know where the plane is."

Once the door slammed shut, I began to fidget and walked over to sit down on the couch. I pulled my legs up to my abdomen and rested my head between them, taking deep breaths. Annabeth wasn't going to let me back down, and my next best alternative was to drink. I had no beer money left either. My ransom had been changed to monthly rather than weekly and double the cash. I was slowly sinking, deep into a void of starvation, depression and sleepless nights.

**One Hour Later**

Annabeth found me staring blankly at the television when she came to pick me up. I didn't turn it off when we left- it was off to begin with. I dragged my luggage lifelessly to her convertible and threw it into the back while climbing into the front seat. The ride was silent and we nearly hit every red light. Annabeth was a dirty driver; she flipped off a lot of people for not a lot of reasons. The sound of Lana Del Ray's song, _Video Games_ rang through the air before she switched it to a somewhat more upbeat song by Fall Out Boy. I didn't mind. My thoughts were cascading down into one, repeating itself over and over again. _I have to get on the plane._ It probably seemed simple to one who wasn't or isn't afraid of planes, but all my life I was warned not to go on them for very specific reasons. Reasons I can't think about- for my own sanity in the tiny, claustrophobic car.

The plane was located in an airfield, perhaps military, where Annabeth's father wore sunglasses, a suit, and had a very annoyed look on his face when he spoke rapidly into the phone. As the car drew closer, he began to conclude the phone call and turned it off when Annabeth pulled the keys out of the ignition. As we exited the baby blue Thunderbird, her father, Fredrick, had a questioning look pasted on his face.

"I thought you were bringing Piper." He asked, escorting her to the plane, which had Chase delicately planted on the side of the body.

"She couldn't come," Annabeth lied. "I'm bringing Percy instead."

"Your boyfriend?" His eyebrow arched, quickly scanning me, pointing out every visible flaw.

"Um, no I have a girlfriend." I said, without thinking. "Or had."

Annabeth's head snapped towards me, "You guys broke up? When? Why?"

Fredrick rolled his eyes as his daughter bombarded me with questions as we steadily approached the plane. I gave a vague answer of, _it's complicated_, to delay the Q and A for another time. I had more things to worry about. As we stepped on the plane, I pushed my fear down my throat, although I had begun visibly shaking and I looked rather pale. I tried to distract my mind at every detail I saw; like how two men took our luggage and put it in the plane and how there were tiny screens mounted on the ceiling. Annabeth took my wrist and led me to two seats on the right side where her dad began to walk farther down the cabin muttering, "I have some business to attend to." I sat unsteadily down in the seat which was more comfortable than my couch, and buckled my seat belt. Annabeth did the same. The pilot's voice sounded through the hollow structure; going through what I believed was standard procedures.

As the plane took off, my hands clawed at the arm rests, and I stared forward at empty seats in front of us. Every time the plane hit standard turbine, I would wince or jolt. Annabeth was stationed to the right of me, and she looked at me with concern. I waited three minutes until we could take out seatbelts off and bolted towards the bathroom before I could hyperventilate. I opened the plastic door, which had a small metal "no smoking" sign on it which clanged when I slammed the door shut. My head began to spin as I found a snug corner (that was thankfully clean) and sat down.I brought my head between my knees and took a long, deep breath, my head still spinning. I grasped my unruly black hair with my sweaty palms as breathing became harder and harder. I clenched my eyes tighter and tighter as a beat of sweat rolled down my face. My body was shaking harder as I heard a knock at the door and a soft voice. I opened my eyes only to have my vision blurred. I tried to reply but no voice came out. I heard a quiet click, and I formed my eyes into slits to see Annabeth's legs. I couldn't imagine her seeing me like this; I was already weak in her eyes. I felt the humiliation as I heard her whisper my name and crouch down beside me. I was still hyperventilating and I pulled my body closer together. I felt like I was going to die.

A gentle hand touched my arm and I flinched away, my whole body following in pursuit. Once again, my breathing was reduced to short, rapid gasps for air, and my whole body began to go numb. Everything began to seem unreal, although a comforting voice was whispering in my ear and I began to relax. I vaguely recognized Annabeth squished in the corner next to me, trying to subdue the panic.

"It's okay," She said in a hushed voice.

And the strange thing was- I did feel okay.

**It was a panic attack.**

**-Phrontistery. **


End file.
